Alices' at Marie's Academy
by sakuramikan11
Summary: A collaboration between airaangel98 and MistAiry! Natsume has had enough of Gakuen Alice. Natsume takes Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka to escape. But when they're about to get caught, they enroll in rie's Academy to lay low and hide from the security of Gakuen Alice. What happens when they're expected to cook with Ichigo, Makoto, Hanabusa and Andou?


Hello everyone! This story is a collaboration between airaangel98 and MistAiry! We hope you all enjoy! :3

It was just another regular Saturday at Gakuen Alice. Mikan is on her way to Central Town to buy some howalons and Natsume is stalking her from the tree tops. All was normal...wait... Natsume is stalking Mikan?! Yes, our Kuro Neko decided the most practical self-use of his training was to stalk our cute little brunette.

Over the years, Mikan had become more popular. People became attracted to her bubbly personality and bright smile. She even had a fan club now. As if Ruka was not enough competition, he now had over half the middle school male division after the girl he had a crush on.

_'Damn. I thought I told this girl NOT to go to Central Town alone.'_

He jumped down the tree and was about to chase after her when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Kuro Neko."

Natsume turned around only to be faced with the one person he did not want to see; Persona.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here. Northern Forest at 9:00p.m." And with those words. Natsume mentally sighed in annoyance at the thought of another mission. He had already lost Mikan so he decided to just go back to his dorm to get ready for the mission.

...

"Has anyone see Natsume?" asked Mikan when she noticed he wasn't in the cafe for dinner.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him today" Ruka said.

"Baka. Why does it matter? You'll see him tomorrow any way." Hotaru stated.

"I guess you're right. See you guys later!"

As Mikan was getting ready for bed, she couldn't help but to have the strangest urge that something had happened to Natsume. She decided to go to the Sakura tree and see if he was there. When she got there, she saw Natsume leaning against the branch while holding his left arm and shaking. She noticed the blood and dirt that stained his clothes.

"NATSUME!"

Natsume looked at her with worried eyes. "Polka."

"Natsume what's wrong? We have to bandage your wound. Let's go to my room. I have a first aid kit."

While Mikan escorted him to her room he couldn't help but remember the words of Al, a top AAO agent.

_Flashback:_

_"You put up quite a fight Kuro Neko. I wonder if you would act this way if something happened to your little girl?"_

_"What did you do to Mikan__?__"_

_"Oh so you do like __her.__ She is quite a beautiful little thing, especially when he__r__long __hair is let down. I wonder how you would react if I was to do something to her right in front of you, and you couldn't do anything you save her?"_

_"You wouldn't dare! You take one step near Mikan, and I'll burn you alive!"_

_"Say all you want little Neko-kun but both of us know that I'm stronger than you. I suggest you enjoy you__r time__ with her while you can, cause I won't leave a gem like that alone for long." _

_E__nd of flashback _

Natsume gritted his teeth at that very thought. He knew that Al was much stronger than him but what worried him the most was the thought of what he would do to Mikan. He was tired of all the missions and the constant worrying. No. He was tired of Gakuen Alice. He wanted to get as far away from this place as he could.

"Natsume, are you ok?" Mikan's voice brought him back to reality as his crimson orbs met her hazel eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just sick of it all. Sick of missions, Persona, being an Alice, and of Gakuen Alice. I hate this place. It's just a prison designed to confine us because we have some stupid ability that the rest of society doesn't. I want to get out of this place. Mikan, I know there's a lot of stuff important to you here but I'm still going to ask you this. Will you escape from the academy with me?"

Mikan was surprised by Natsume's proposal. She never expected him to say something like that. "But what about Hotaru and Ruka-pyon?"

"We'll ask them to come with us, but I want you to come with me no matter what."

"Why me?"

As soon as she said that, there was a silence in the air.

"That's because... I like you. If I escape from here, there's no point if you aren't with me. I want you by my side Mikan. Now and forever." Natsume said while a deep blush over took his face. He didn't even attempt to hide it with his bangs. He wanted Mikan to see how serious he was and that he wasn't making it up.

Mikan was shocked by Natsume's sudden confession. She never in a million years thought the boy who was her long-time crush actually liked her back. Tears started to stream down her face.

"Natsume, you baka! If you're going to say something like that, don't tease me all the time and make me think the one I like hates me! You better not be lying or I'll kill you cause I'm going with you!"

Natsume was shocked that Mikan not only would escape with him, but also returned what he once thought of as his unrequited feelings. He captured her lips and passionately kissed her, wanting to make sure that he wasn't just dreaming. Her fists clenched around his shirt and she tensed for a moment but relaxed. When she kissed him back, he felt relieved and happy that he could now escape this hell with the girl who he loved the most.

The next day, Mikan and Natsume told Ruka and Hotaru. The two of them not wanting to leave their best friends alone, they decided to escape together.

When classes were over, they met up at the edge of the barrier. Mikan handed Hotaru a teleportation Alice Stone she had stolen and told her to transport everyone out as soon as she was able to nullify the barrier. Mikan placed her hand near the barrier and exerted all her nullification on it. Shocks of current struck across the barrier as Mikan struggled not to weaken the nullification. Finally, the barrier weakened and a hole appeared.

"Now Hotaru!" Mikan shouted as she quickly grabbed Natsume's arm as Hotaru started to teleport away.

The academy officials had been alerted of the sudden disruption in the barrier and rushed to the scene to investigate. Soon, guards were sent out to retrieve the four. Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, and Mikan ran through the streets of Tokyo, carefully avoiding any men dressed in all black suits wearing sunglasses. They stumbled upon a group of them ahead and believed they were trapped.

_'Crap. We just escaped! We can't go back there now. Who knows what they'll do.' though__t__ Natsume. _

"Look over there." whispered Mikan.

The group turned around and noticed a large group of students in front of a building. They decided to blend in with them for now in order to avoid attracting the attention of the guards. They followed the group of students inside and they noticed a sign that labeled the building as "St. Marie Academy". Once inside, Hotaru pulled out her computer and hacked the database to figure out where they were.

"It seems we are at a famous cooking school. So what do you guys want to do from here? I can enroll us here until we come up with another plan or we can keep on moving. Which one?"

The group decided to enroll in the academy as it seemed the safest option and it was quite far away from school. Using some connections she had with her sponsors, Hotaru was easily able to enroll them in a matter of minutes. They then heard a PA announcement for them to report to the head master's office. Hotaru explained how the headmaster was a friend/sponsor of hers, making it easy for her to enroll them all in the academy.

Once they arrived, they received their uniforms and Hotaru used one of her inventions to dress them. There were 3 girl uniforms, as well as the one male one...wait...3 female uniforms...

"Well, I sure as hell am not wearing that." Natsume pointed to the girl uniform and snatched the male uniform.

"I didn't expect you to." Hotaru nodded and pushed Ruka into the change room with the female uniform.

CLICK!

"IMAI!" shouted Ruka.

Apparently Hotaru had filled out Ruka's application indication he was a girl, therefore causing him to get a female uniform so Hotaru could take some photos of him. And with that, the gang's adventures at St. Marie Academy had begun!


End file.
